Te Amo, Betty
by AJeff
Summary: Betty tends to a drunken Daniel at his home. Last chapter uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Daniel or Betty**

He's had a bit too much to drink. Daniel Meade. Her boss, and of the late, her friend. Staggering into his apartment, Daniel leaned on Betty, and nearly toppled over her petite frame.

"Daniel," Betty said, as she caught her breath. "Come on, just a few steps more into your bedroom."

He never made it there. Instead, he collapsed onto his living room sofa.

"Well, it's as good a place as ever," said his assistant, releasing a loud sigh. "What possessed you to have drunk so much? I couldn't believe it when the bartender had called me to come and get you. Sorry, ma'am, he told me. Just because my phone number is listed in your cell phone several hundred times on the call log, does not give him the right to have called me. Who does he think I am to you?" Betty glanced at her drunken boss. "Never mind. Who else could the bartender have called? Who else would have come down in the middle of the night in your time of need? Me, that's who. No one else."

She pushed him slightly, and sat down beside him, and had begun to unbutton his shirt. "No," he said, pulling on to his shirt tightly.

"Daniel, you wreak of liquor! Let's get your shirt off."

"No," he replied, sounding like a child.

She walked into his bedroom and out again with a fresh tee-shirt. "Oh, I forgot".

"Okay, Daniel, here we go," she called out from the bathroom. "Well, thank you," she said, when she found him sprawled shirtless.

"It's cold!" He grumbled, as Betty ran a cold wash cloth over his face and bare chest. "I'm not a child! I don't need a babysitter." He crumbled, but, allowed her to tend to him.

"There," she said. "Don't you feel much better, now?"

"Um, better. Better."

"Okay, lift your head up, help me, Daniel. You'll catch your death of cold. Let's just put this on now."

"You worry too much about me, Betty," he said with his eyes closed. "You take good care of me. Not even my mother would have taken care...taken care...of you...of me...the way I do...no, the way you do," he slurred. "Sorry, not making sense right now."

"It's understandable, Mr. Meade! You're drunk," she exclaimed.

He gazed at her with his blood shot eyes. "You're not like my many other assistants...you...you care about me. You're a good girl, Betty. It's a blunder...I mean, a wonder, you stick by me. Anyone...anyone...I feel sick."

"Shhh," Betty stroked his forehead. "Just go to sleep, Daniel. I can't say you'll feel better in the morning, I know you won't, you'll have a mean hangover, but, keep quiet now and just go to sleep."

"I know you, Betty. If I were blind I'd know you. I'm always dream...dream...dreaming of you even when I'm...ah...awake."

"What?" Her eyes glistened.

"Promise you'll be...there...here...in the morning."

"Oh, Daniel, it's not like you've never been drunk before. You don't need me here."

Reaching out for her hand, he squeezed it tightly, and brought it to his chest, as if it was possessively his. "Promise? Promise, Betty?"

"I-I promise," she stuttered, although she hadn't taken a drink at all.

A smile claimed Daniel's face from ear to ear. "Te amo, Betty. Te amo."

**TBC - Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel stirred a bit. The light shone through the opening of his curtains, covering his reddened eyes with a pillow, he moaned.

"My head hurts," he said loudly. "Got to go to work." Moving slowly, he sat up, and looked around in wonderment, confused of his surroundings. This wasn't his bedroom. Rubbing his eyes, he then realized his sleeping arrangement was the living room sofa, instead. What surprised him more, was his assistant curled up asleep in a chair across of him.

Stumbling over to her, he shook her lightly. "Rise and shine, Betty." Still unsteady, Daniel dropped to the floor. "Betty. Betty, get up."

"Huh"? Betty slowly opened her eyes. "Oh, Daniel, you're up. How are you feeling? I must say, you had a little too much to drink, well, by the look of you, a whole lot to drink. Good morning!"

Daniel grabbed hold of his head. "Not so loud, Betty. Are you always this happy in the morning. And what are you doing here? Last time I saw you, was at the bar. Didn't know you frequented bars."

Betty straightened up, as her boss laid himself onto the living room carpet. "For your information, the bartender found my number in your call log. Asked me to take you home. Daniel, you could hardly walk."

"Well, you could have dropped me off at my front door and left. I didn't need a babysitter," he mumbled, rubbing his temples. "Betty, I got a headache."

"No, Daniel, it's called a hangover."

"I won't be into the office today...tell them..."

"Daniel, it's Saturday morning. There's no work today."

He raised his head to her, then lowered it back onto the floor. "Good, because I really can't move at all."

Betty rose from her seat, smoothing her wrinkled skirt into place. "I'll go make you some coffee. It'll make you better. Would you like that, Daniel?"

"What I'd really like is for you to go home. I don't need a babysitter. Why did you stay? It's not like I begged you, did I?"

"Don't you remember a thing you said to me last night?" Betty asked.

"I don't even remember what day it is," he spoke in barely a whisper. "Tell me what I said."

Betty was silent.

"Betty? You still here?"

"Yes, Daniel, I'm here. You said nothing. Nothing, but what a normal drunken guy would say," she answered sarcastically.

Daniel snickered. "I'm your boss, you can't talk to me like that. I'm sick, I'm feeling really sick. Where's the bathroom?"

"The same place it's always been."

Daniel proceeded to crawl in the direction of the bathroom.

"Do you need help?" She asked, and ran to his side. "Come on, Daniel, let me help you up."

"Don't touch me! I can do this myself, slowly."

"A cold shower will do you some good."

"A shower? I need the toilet bowl..."

"Oh, my!"

"Or I'll get sick on you. Get away from me."

"Okay, Daniel, just trying to help." Betty stepped back, and watched her boss, as he crawled on all fours, heading himself into the bathroom.

"Go home, Betty. I don't need a babysitter," he said.

**TBC - Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Sorry, this is such a short chapter. It will be longer next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Betty pressed her ears against Daniel's bathroom door. After several minutes of silence, she heard a moan as her boss turned on the faucets to the shower. He stood under the sprays of water, as if to erase the aftermath feeling of the previous night. He leaned his head against the cold tile. Flashes of Betty entered his mind. She was much more than his assistant, much more than he cared to admit.

Daniel wasn't looking for anything to fill that hole, to fill the loneliness inside his heart, which had given him the reason why he slept with different women each night. But, after meeting Betty, everything felt so right, so fulfilling, just knowing her, that she somehow filled that hole in his empty heart. She was the piece of a puzzle that made it complete.

Betty hadn't wanted to leave, just in case he would have needed her help. Instead, she straightened his living room, then, headed to the kitchen.

Daniel stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Feeling slightly better, he walked out into the living room, following the aromatic smell of coffee. He stood for a moment as he found Betty pouring herself a cup. On the kitchen counter, were two pieces of bread, toasted, along with butter and jam on the side. She looked perfectly in place, as if it had been her home, tending to her husband, he thought.

Shaking his head back into reality, Daniel cleared his throat. "Uh, Betty. You're still here."

"Good morning, Daniel," she smiled turning, but, gasp at the sight of him, standing with only the towel he had wrapped himself with. He raked his fingers through his short wet locks, as water dropped onto the floor.

"Betty, you didn't have to stay to do all of this. I'm fine now." She stood speechless, causing Daniel to frown at her. "What's the matter?" he asked, unaware of his appearance.

Pointing to him, she smiled nervously, at her barefooted, bare chested boss. "You're...you're not dressed."

Looking down at himself, Daniel cursed to himself. "Sorry, Betty, it's just that I didn't realize you'd still be here, and..."

"Instead of trying to explain why you''re half naked, maybe you should go put on some clothes now, Daniel. You'll catch your death of cold," she said, somehow wishing his towel would suddenly drop onto the floor.

"Uh...uh...yeah, okay, sure," he said, embarrassed.

"What possessed me to have thought of that," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, Betty?" Daniel asked out loud as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Nothing," she hollered out. Splashing cold water onto her face, she took slow deep breaths, and fanned herself.

Putting on shorts, and a tee-shirt, Daniel took one last look at himself into the mirror before he exited out the bedroom, finding Betty at the front door. "You're not leaving are you? Hey, I put on some clothes just for you," he laughed.

She eyed him from top to bottom. "Nice," she said, flashing him a smile. "But, I have to go."

"Oh," he said, in a disappointing tone. "I thought maybe you could stay, and have breakfast with me. After all, you did go through all the trouble of making it."

"Daniel, I..."

"Ah, come one, Betty. I'd like to thank you for what you did for me last night. Betty? Come on, stay. I'm not going to jump on you, if that's what you're afraid of."

"Yes, but, I might."

Daniel's baby blues widened.

"Oh, gosh, Daniel. Did I just say that out loud?"

Smiling, he nodded.

"Gotta go, Daniel!" Betty turned the doorknob, and quickly ran out.

Running after her, Daniel stuck his head out of the door. "Betty, where are you going? Betty!"

**TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

"Betty! Betty!" Daniel called out, running after her. After having caught up, he huffed and puffed. "Betty! I'm still drunk, don't make me run after you like that. Where were you going?"

"Home. I-I'm so sorry, Daniel," she said embarrassed. "For what I said. You're my boss, I shouldn't have said that. Forget I said that."

"But, you did." he leaned into her, and smiled. "You know, Betty, you take care of me. Always take good care of me. I really don't deserve you. Come on, let's go back inside so we can talk." He grabbed her hand.

Pulling away, she pushed her eyeglasses up against the bridge of her nose. "Whatever for? Nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is, so come on." He held her hand in his, leading the way back.

Closing the door, he smiled. "Aren't you hungry? I hate to eat alone. So, sit down and join me. Okay, Betty? Okay?"

Reluctantly, she agreed. Instead of her catty self, Betty clammed up. Daniel's blue eyes twinkled at her. He sipped his coffee. "Here," he said, grabbing hold of one half of the toast. "Butter? Jam? Butter and Jam?" he asked looking up a her. Betty stared at him. "Betty. Your toast. What do you want on it?"

"Butter and jam," she answered shyly.

"Butter and jam, it is!"

Betty watched her boss as he lathered her bread in even coats. "Okay, Betty, say ah," he said as he leaned forward, proceeding to feed his assistant.

She opened her mouth slightly, then, caught herself, and quickly grabbed hold of the bread. "I can feed myself, thank you."

"Oh," Daniel said, unaware of his gesture to feed her. He poured her coffee, with a dash of cream and two spoonful of sugar. "Just the way you like it."

"How'd you know I drink my coffee like this?"

"I'd watch you every morning. From my desk. You just don't know what I'm aware of just sitting and watching."

"You people watch?" she asked, sipping her coffee.

"No, just you. I like to just watch you," he answered frankly. Daniel waited for a reply, but, not came. "Betty, did you just hear me?"

She only nodded.

"You want to make a comment on that?"

She shook her head.

"What are you afraid of, Betty?"

She gulped her coffee, then answered. "You. You're scaring me at this moment."

Daniel rose from his chair, and stood at her side. "Yes, sometimes I scare myself. And I don't know what's happening right now. But, I like the feeling."

**TBC - Chapter 5**

**Author's note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I do apologize for the short post.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I need a fresh start, Betty, and you're my fresh start."

"Uh, Daniel, I really have to go. Everyone might be wondering where I am. I'm always home for breakfast," Betty said.

"Then call home. Tell them you're fine and you're with me."

Betty laughed. "Oh, that's right, Daniel, it will make Hilda and Popi not worry at all."

"What does that mean?"

"You know, they know your kind," Betty said, pushing up her glasses.

"I would never take advantage of you, Betty. I respect you. I tell you what...I'll take you home, do whatever you do on Saturdays, and I'll pick you up around 12:00. I'll drive you to this place I sometimes go when I need to be alone. We can pick up lunch, and enjoy the scenario," Daniel suggested.

"You're in no condition to drive, Daniel. You're still a bit hung over, and you're talking nonsense, and you'll probably not remember what you're saying once you're fully sobered up."

"Okay," he said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I'll call my chauffeur to pick you up now, and we'll be back to get you at noon."

Betty sat pondering his idea of spending a day with her boss.

"Betty? I owe you a lot. And you've got to see this place. I've never taken anyone there before."

"And you want to take me there?" She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes. "Why me?"

"It's beautiful there, just like you."

Betty walked to the front door. "Okay, that's enough. I know you're still drunk. No one has ever called me beautiful before, because I'm not."

"Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror really good, you'll see what I'm talking about." Daniel's sparkling blue eyes twinkled at her.

Daniel had actually invited Betty to spend that day with him. But, why would someone like him want to spend an entire Saturday with her at his special place. She was Betty Suarez, his assistant and nothing more. Right? She told herself. She couldn't see herself walking hand in hand with Daniel. What would he be doing with someone like her? People would definitely think something was wrong with that picture.

"Betty, you're not saying anything. So, is that a yes? I'll see you later on today? Alright? I won't take no for an answer. So, I'll call my chauffeur and he'll pick you up to take you home."

"But, Daniel..."

"Uh-uh, no buts, about it. You'll know what I mean about this place. It's a beautiful place to get lost in. Have I ever lied to you before, Betty?"

"Well..."

"Don't answer that. I'll see you later on today, okay?" Daniel held out his hand to her. "Let's shake on it."

Daniel held her hand much longer than a normal handshake, slightly squeezing it. Betty felt the warmth of his hand in hers, which made her tingle all over.

**TBC - Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in such a long time. Well, I was going to do a Valentine Story on our favorite couple, but, decided to put it into this story line instead. Hope you enjoy it! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO EVERYONE!**

It was the third shirt Daniel tried on, then taken off. Why was he so nervous, he asked himself. It's not like he'd never been alone with Betty before. But, this was different. It was a date. A date with Betty. His Betty. Nervously, he looked at himself in the mirror. It hadn't mattered to him on his other dates with meaningless women. It didn't matter to him the color of the shirt he was wearing. It would have been ripped off anyway in the heat of the moment.

This was different. He was dressing for Betty. Wanting to look his best, although, she's seen him at his worse, he settled on a light blue shirt which matched the color of his eyes. This was a special day. A very special day. It was an early Valentine's Day.

"We're here," Daniel said as his chauffeur stopped at their secluded destination.

Betty's eyes widened, as they stepped out of the limo. "Daniel, it's so...," she looked around the area. "So beautiful here. It's like a private park of your own."

Daniel smiled. "It is. This was a gift from my dad a very long time ago. I like to come here alone. It's peaceful here. When I really do need to think, I come here...which isn't too often."

"Where does this walkway lead to?" Betty asked, her brown eyes glistened.

"You'll see," he leaned in closely, whispering into her ear.

"Come," he held out a hand to her.

Hesitant at first, Betty looked down at his hand, then up at him. Daniel's eyes twinkled. She reached for him, noticing how their hands fit perfectly. Hand in hand, they walked slowly and quietly, enjoying the scenic view. The sun shone brightly and the sound of birds whistling above their heads caused Daniel to smile from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling at?" Betty questioned.

"Can't I smile from time to time?" Daniel answered her question with a question.

"Not like that. What are you up, Daniel?" she asked, hanging on to him.

Stopping, Daniel turned to Betty. "Okay, now close your eyes."

"Daniel..."

"Shh, I said close your eyes."

"Are we playing some sort of game?"

"You could say that." Daniel waved his hand in front of her in assurance of her eyes being closed. "No peeking."

"I won't, I promise," Betty giggled.

"I'll be your eyes," he whispered, leading the way.

After what seemed to be a million steps to Betty, they stopped. "Are we here now?"

"Yes, we are."

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not quite yet. Okay, there's stairs in front of us. Five of them. Don't open your eyes until I say so," Daniel instructed.

Betty nodded.

"Okay. Here's the first step...one, good...now the next, two...three...four...and five. Okay, open your eyes, Betty."

Red and pink streamers decorated the white gazebo in it's entirety. A lone table had been set for two, dressed in a long ivory tablecloth. A dozen beautiful long-stemmed red roses had been arranged in a crystal vase which served as the centerpiece, a heart-shaped box of fine chocolates laid beside it. Soft music played from a cd player had been set up at the other end of the gazebo.

"Oh, Daniel! For me? You did this for me?"

"Only for you. Betty?" Daniel cleared his throat.

"Yes, Daniel?" Betty's eyes sparkled.

"Te Amo, Betty," he said sincerely. "Te amo con todo mi corazon." Daniel held his hand out to her, placing his other over his heart.

**TBC - Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, I've finally updated another chapter. Sorry, I've been away for so long. This is a really short update, I do apologize. **

"You love me?" Betty asked.

"You understood my Spanish." Daniel leant his forehead against Betty's and smiled. "Yes, I love you."

"When and where did you start loving me?"

"You're quizzing me on dates and events like we're at the office preparing for board meetings."

Betty laughed. "Well, it's a habit of mine."

Daniel smiled, moving in closely to her. He studied her lips, imagining how it would feel against his.

"Well, when?" she asked.

"When what? God, Betty, we're in my special place, away from the office and you're questioning me when and where? I don't know. Probably the first day you walked into my life," he placed a finger under her chin.

"In that hideous dress?"

"Betty..."

"Daniel..."

"Betty...anyone told you that you talk too much?" he asked, lowering his face down to hers.

"Yes, lots of people," she answered nervously, knowing that at any minute his lips would be on hers.

"Miss Suarez, this is the part you're suppose to say you love me, too. Or maybe, you just don't. Each night when you leave the office, a light goes off in my heart. You do things inside of me you never imagine...which I never imagined. You are the one person in the world I was born to love. Without you, my life would not be worth living. I'd just be existing. I never want to know the feeling of ever missing you in my life."

"Oh, Daniel," Betty smiled.

"Oh, Daniel what?" he asked, pushing strands of hair away from her beautiful face.

"I love you, too." Betty hugged him lightly, then, pulled away. Daniel drew her back into him. He lowered his face down to capture her mouth. Their passionate, yet gently kiss had been soft and sensual breathing life into each other. The two were in a world of their own, creating a memory of that very special moment.

Daniel tasted Betty's silky, moist lips, and time stood still. There was so much passion in just that one lingering kiss...a kiss so electrifying that neither one of them had wanted to come up for air.

**TBC - Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I know it's been a long time since I've update. Again, it's another short chapter. But, I'm hoping you'll like it. Thank you for those of you who are still following this story.**

"I know you think I'm not the type of person for you, Betty, but, I've changed. I'll be the something more in your life. If you want me." Daniel cuddled her in the limo as his chauffeur drove them back home.

"Daniel..."

"Wait, don't say a word. Is this going a little too fast for you? Because, I've waited a lifetime to be with you."

"A lifetime, Daniel?" Betty leant her head against his shoulder.

"Betty, look at me."

"Yes, Daniel?" she crinkled her forward.

"Don't look so worried. There's something I've...well, maybe it's too soon...but...," Daniel stammered.

"What is it?"

He cleared his throat. "Betty Suarez..."

"Yes?"

"I-I want to go to bed with you at night, you being the last person I see, and you being the first one I see in the morning. I want to cuddle you as we sleep, hold you tenderly in my arms. I want to dream along with you, each and every night."

"Are...are you proposing to me?"

Daniel let out a laugh. "Who else would I be asking to marry me? There's no one else but you in here." Daniel held up a velvet box, and opened it. Slipping a one carat diamond on her left ring finger, he kissed it gently. "Will you marry me, Betty?"

"Me? You want to marry me?" Her eyes twinkled.

"Yes, you. I promise to care for you with tenderness and love you like no other man has ever loved you. I'll always be by your side. I pledge you my faithfulness and everlasting love. I want your heart in mine, and mine in yours. I love you, Betty Suarez. So, I'm asking again, will you marry me?"

She twined her arms around his neck. "Oh, Daniel."

"Oh, Daniel what?" he asked.

"I'll always be with you. I'll make my home in your heart. We'll build memories of our life together...growing old and gray together. Yes, Daniel Meade, I'll marry you."

"Te Amo, Betty."

**TBC - Chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This has finally come to an end. I've dragged this story for so long that I've decided to fast forward it to Daniel's and Betty's wedding scene. Thank you so much for taking the time and leaving such wonderful reviews.**

Their blessed day had finally arrived. Daniel was dressed handsomely in a black tuxedo. He stood nervously at the alter waiting for his beautiful bride surrounded by floral arrangements. Being that Betty's family were devout Catholics, they agreed the ceremony would be of that faith.

Daniel never intended to fall in love...really fall in love. Love to him was just a past time event. Betty changed all of that. She was the object of his everlasting desire.

The music had begun and everyone stood for the blushing bride in the arms of her father. Betty was dressed elegantly in a floor-length white lace gown with a string of pearls placed delicately around her neck with a pair of teardrop dangling pearl earrings to match. Her hair floated down her bare shoulders. She carried a bouquet of pink roses and baby's breaths.

Their eyes were on each other, never glancing away. Daniel watched as his bride-to-be took steps in joining him in this celebration of their new life together.

Standing before Father Mario, along with his best man and her maid of honor, Daniel and Betty professed their undying love for each other. Together they promised to face all of life's experiences, to cry and laugh, and to share one another's dreams and goals. They spoke of commitments made in love, and to be kept in faith eternally. The bride and groom promised to respect, support, to be patient, loving, and to work side by side, savoring their time together.

"You are my one and only. There are so many things I need to say to you. The most important one is "Te, Amo, Betty." I am so fortunate to have you in my life. Why is that I am blessed for having you? Somewhere along the line, I must have done something right. I cannot imagine you not ever being with me. You made me trust you. You made me believe in you. Someone once said, you will never know where the world will take you. It took me to you. You belong in my heart. I sometimes cannot believe that you could love me the way you do. You are my soulmate and one true love and the best thing that could ever happen to me. You are the one person in the world I was born to love. I am thankful that our love has bound our hearts. I will care for you, honor and protect you. To be with you is the path I have chosen. My commitment to you will never fail. I give myself to you. Together we will dream. Just as this is without end, my love for you is eternal. Take this ring as a sign of my love."

"Daniel, my love. Long ago you were just a dream. Thank you for being what you are to me. Here I am, standing before you. When I first met you, I could not have imagined you as being someone I would have wanted to spend my life with. But, now, I cannot imagine spending my life with anyone else but you. You opened my heart which was shut a long time ago. I would rather be crazy sometimes with you, than be crazy all the time without you. You are a very unique individual. You are my world, my life. What I feel for you is the kind of love you find once in a lifetime. You are always in my heart. I will share the good times and hard times with you. My heart will be a sanctuary of warmth and piece. Thank you for loving me. I pledge my faith and love. Take this ring as a sign of my love."

Finally, Daniel and Betty were joined together as one.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife for all the days of your lives."

**The End**


End file.
